The present disclosure relates to a developer container for containing developer and an image forming apparatus including the developer container.
Conventionally, a toner container is known as a developer container for containing developer. The toner container includes a toner discharge port and a rotary stirring member. Rotation of the stirring member causes toner to be discharged through the toner discharge port.